Swimming Pools
by Together We Can Go Fart
Summary: Austin's that guy who throws too many parties and Ally's that girl who just happens to come every time. Maybe he's kinda annoying but maybe she kinda likes it.
1. Prologue

"Mr. Moon?"

Austin snapped out of his daze upon hearing his name, his eyes widening.

"Would you like to answer the question anytime soon?" The teacher sneered.

"Um, could you repeat it please?" Austin quaked. He hadn't been paying attention for the last forty-three minutes and he had been praying that the teacher wouldn't notice till the bell finally rang. You couldn't blame him for spacing out though, Ms. Hamilton made chemistry sound just as exciting as watching grass grow.

"I asked," Ms. Hamilton repeated, clearly annoyed, "What is an ionic bond?"

"A bond that's ionic?" Austin guessed, expecting her to explode right then and there.

BRRRING!

"You got lucky this time Mr. Moon, but you better start paying attention in my class or-"

"Sure, okay bye Ms. H!" Austin practically flew out the classroom and out the school. He had lots of calls to make.

* * *

"Who throws a party in the beginning of the year?" Trish asked as she tore a poster down from the Student Activities bulletin board. "What do you celebrate, homework?"

"Hey, at least we get free drinks." Ally reasoned. "But then again, we'd be hungover the next morning in class."

"Exactly. Do you really want to go _that bad_?"

"Come on, Trish! We'll meet new people, and get free food." Ally pointed out, slinging her arm over Trish's shoulder. "Plus, I heard there's gonna be a pool. You love pools!"

"Alright, alright I surrender." Trish put her hands up in defeat and rolled her eyes.

"Yay! Now let's go to the mall, I need a new outfit."

Ally stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a bright turquoise fitted bodycon dress that Trish had chosen, she'd made a whole big deal on how Ally would look 'adorably hot' in it. But Ally had a whole different type of outfit in mind.

She had heard that Austin Moon was hosting the party. The Austin Moon. Ally didn't like, _like_ him or anything but she couldn't deny he was pretty hot.

She had seen him in the hallways and spotted him on the beach once but she hadn't really formally met him. But from what she knew, that golden blond hair combined with that tan body just did things to her, well... certain parts of her.

Ally picked up the hanger that held the skirt that had caught her eye as soon as she had walked into the store. She had chosen a loose white cutout tank to pair with the tight skirt and she planned to wear her gold and black strappy high heeled sandals. She slipped out of the dress and she slipped the skirt on. The tight leather and loose cotton were a perfect pair and they fit her petite frame perfectly.

"Trish, it's love at first sight!" Ally shouted across the dressing rooms.

"Well, let me see." Trish yelled back.

As Ally stepped out of the small fitting room, Trish gasped.

"This really is it." Trish looked like she was about to tear up.

Ally glanced at the clock above the fitting rooms across her's. It read 6:38.

"We should get going. The party starts at 7." Ally said nodding towards the clock.

"Relax Ally, we'll be fashionably late."


	2. Party Pooper

DING DONG.

Even though the sound of the doorbell was almost impossible to hear over the excruciatingly loud thumps of club music, the door flung open to reveal a couple sloppily making out. Ally tried to push past the tangle of limbs but to no avail.

"Let's go that way." She yelled at Trish pointing to the backyard to which she yelled back a very loud 'what?!' Ally grabbed her friends elbow and dragged her around the house which was a whole other obstacle in itself. Intoxicated teens filled the yard and back patio and Ally was pretty sure she saw someone throwing up in the roof gutters. She wasn't even going to question how they'd managed to get up there.

Colorful streamers hung from the many trees and vibrant confetti littered the grassy floor. The DJ stood on a makeshift stage, the giant speakers towering over him as he bobbed his head to the music. Ally had no idea where to start but she figured a drink was a pretty good idea right about now.

She had lost Trish already and there was no point to finding her now anyway. She was always hesitant to go to these kinds of affairs but when she was actually there, she was the life of the party.

Ally easily found a keg and poured herself a cup. As she chugged the red plastic cup dry, something caught her eye in her peripheral vision.

It was him. He was dressed in black matchstick jeans and a short sleeved collared black button down shirt. A bright blue bow tie decorated his collar.

Ally found herself walking over to him although she had no idea what she was going to say.

"Hi." She smiled softly.

It was good, simple but effective.

"Who are you?" Austin asked a confused expression appearing on his face.

"Um, I'm-"

"Hey, no people inside the house!" He yelled to a couple that appeared to be creeping in through the back door. Austin rushed towards the duo who had started to run upon hearing him. He motioned the DJ to cut the music who complied and handed Austin the mic.

Okay well he was rude, damn.

"Everybody out of the house!"

A symphony of groans erupted as people started to drag themselves out of the doors, impossibly flooding the yard even more. The music started to boom once again, but Ally hadn't really enjoyed Austin's reaction and the house looked like it was pretty impressive on the inside...

She hid behind the large crowd that now covered the whole yard and managed to slip inside through the sliding glass doors. As soon as she got inside, she clicked the lock in place and started to stroll patiently around the house.

She was right, the place was beautiful. The walls were the whitest shade of white but the furniture lit up the room in all different neon colors. The black bookshelves were filled with old classics, some shelves holding minimalist statues as well. Not much damage had been done, really. Shards of glass and empty cans of beer lay in a disarray but it wasn't much a broom couldn't fix.

"Hey!"

Ally whipped around upon hearing her name she had locked the door, how did anyone get in?

"I said no people in the house." Austin fumed.

Oh, right, a key.

Ally didn't really understand why Austin was so mad, he threw parties all the time, he must have been used to it by now. If he didn't want this why did he even throw a party in the first place?

"Jeez what did I ever do to you?" Ally smirked. She liked getting caught, the adrenaline rush made her feel giddy and she wasn't about to leave when she could get something more out of this experience.

"Alright you have three seconds to get the fuck out of my house."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk now where are your manners young man?" Ally mused sarcastically, playing with a kitten statue on one of the shelves.

"Hey put that down."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll- I'll throw you out."

Ally tilted her head back slightly and let out a loud laugh. Was this guy serious?

"Oh, I'd love to see you try."

Austin started to move towards her but Ally stepped back.

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast honey." Ally chirped sweetly.

Austin kept stepping forward however, while Ally stepped back until he had her trapped, his hands pinning her wrists against the cold, hard wall. Their faces were only centimeters apart.

Ally stared into his hazel eyes and smirked. They stared back at her, glancing at her lips for a millisecond. Knowing she had Austin distracted, she quickly slipped out from under him and his grip only to turn him around and pin _him_ to the wall, reversing their roles.

Ally gave Austin a fake smile, let her grip loose and turned around, her long high ponytail whipping Austin in the face.

"You really need to learn to pay attention."


	3. Can You Swim?

Austin wasn't really sure what had just happened but he _was_ sure that that girl was already getting on his nerves. The party had literally started thirty minutes ago and there she was, breaking into his house and playing with his mother's figurines. He didn't even know her name yet! Technically, she hadn't really broken in since the door was open, but that wasn't the point. It was the principle of the thing!

Austin locked all the doors, double checking each one as he went around the house. He wouldn't want _her_ getting inside again. He closed the final door, clicking the lock in place and pocketing the key. As he stepped onto the grass, Austin decided he needed a drink. He had made sure that no one would destroy anything in the house so all he'd have to do the next day was clean up the yard and front porch before his parents came back from the mattress convention in the afternoon.

He made a beeline towards a table he'd set outside earlier which was now covered in spilled beer and empty red solo cups. He grabbed a bottle of Corona and used a second bottle to push the cap up, the bottle making a satisfactory popping sound as the cap flew off.

"Impressive."

Austin whipped around to place a face to the familiar voice he kept hearing tonight. Of course it was her.

"What do you want?" Austin spat out.

"Can't a girl compliment someone's beer opening skills without being asked what she wants? Gosh!" Ally said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, I got a lot of things to do, so either tell me what you want," he raised his eyebrows "Or go away."

Ally couldn't believe Austin was actually shooing her away.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to ask you if you could swim." Ally said, stretching out the word well.

"Uh, yes, I can swim." Austin replied, slightly confused.

"All right, thanks!" Ally gave him her trademark smile and started to walk away but she stopped herself, turned around and added "I'm Ally, by the way." She held out her hand.

Austin looked at her, then down at her hand, then back up again as if to say 'are you kidding me?' But Ally's hand was still reaching out and her smile was as bright as ever, so he took it hesitantly and gave a little shake. "Austin."

Ally waved over her shoulder and walked back to where she'd came from which was apparently next to that Latina he'd spotted her with at the beach that one time. Austin shrugged as he spotted Dez. He ran over to his ginger friend and did their famous 'what up' handshake. "Finally! What took you so long dude?"

* * *

She was up to something. Why else would she keep walking in circles around the pool? He knew she didn't know he knew that she was up to something, but she was, alright. Austin rolled his eyes and looked back to the group of friends he was talking to at the moment. He decided to ignore her for the rest of the night, he was probably just paranoid anyway.

Soon enough, Austin made his way near the pool; talking, or rather shouting to his friends. He knew a lot of people and as a host, he felt it was his duty to say _at least_ a hello to all of them. He was drunk but not piss drunk. He'd had a couple of beers but due to his high tolerance, he was still just buzzed.

He was on his 3rd beer when he spotted Carrie sitting in one of the patio chairs by the pool. He started to walk towards her, preparing a simple greeting when he felt a huge force knock him off his feet. And in a split second, he was completely soaked.

Austin soon registered that he'd been pushed into the pool and poked his head above water to catch his breath. When he came up, he felt two hands perfectly positioned on top of his shoulders.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she squeaked, her eyebrows arching up in worry.

"Sure you are," Austin scoffed, "Why the hell are you holding me?"

Austin looked at Ally and realized her shirt was wet. Her white shirt was wet. Her white shirt that was now see-through was wet. And her bra was neon pink. Austin didn't mean to stare but it took him a few seconds to meet Ally's gaze once again. He was still fuming, now he just had his blood rushing to two areas...

"Relax." Ally mused, stretching out the a in relax.

Before Austin could bark back a response, he felt two perfectly soft lips come into contact with his. Soon party goers started to cheer, a few even whistled. Austin soon melted into the kiss. She deepened what had started out as a simple peck as she felt his tongue slide along her teeth, almost as if to ask for access. The kiss had become a full on make out session and had been going on for quite a while, but soon the hooting and hollering made Austin realize what he was doing.

"What the fuck." Austin stated as he tore apart from Ally, breathing heavily.

"You know, I heard you were a good kisser, so I just wanted to see for myself." Ally answered matter-of-factly, "But all I have to say is: eh."

Austin opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing came out. Ally splashed him in the face as she swam away and out of the pool, leaving Austin dumbfounded and soaking wet.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _Hello! I just wanted to let you guys know I made this chapter a little bit longer since someone suggested it, please give me critiques guys! I do have many ideas, but they're all pretty intense so they need to happen in separate chapters, ya feel?_

 _Also, I just wanted to point out Ally's outfit at the party is very similar to the one Laura wore to the RDMA's 2015 and her hair is the same way._

 _So how are we liking this so far? Was anyone expecting this? What do you think is going to happen next?_

 _Leave a review!_


	4. Dryers and Sarcasm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plotline!

* * *

Austin muttered a curse as he heaved himself out of the pool and onto the slippery tiles surrounding it. He was completely drenched in chlorine soaked pool water and it did not exactly smell amazing. He reached the doorstep of the back door and tried the handle but soon remembered that he had locked all his doors. He looked down and patted his pockets for the keys but was met with only the disappointment of wet material in his palms. Cursing inwardly, Austin realized he must have dropped it in the pool when Ally had pushed him in. As he started to turn around, Austin heard a soft rhythmic tap on the glass. He jumped back off the doorstep, a shriek escaping his mouth, even though the sounds of the booming stereo stifled it quite easily. Through the clear glass of the gleaming door, Austin saw the outline of a petite brunette who just happened to be wearing a dripping white t-shirt and a tight leather skirt.

"Ally?" Austin leaned in to get a closer look, "how the fu-"

"I bet you're wondering how I got in." Austin glared at her through the doorway, still locked out. Ally, raising one hand to stifle her laughter, used the other to hold up a small glinting metal object. The key.

"Oh for god's sake, let me in!" Austin was staring to get angry again even though he failed miserably at trying to hide it. Ally shook her head abruptly, still smirking.

"You pushed me into the pool!" Ally stated in a defensive tone, a drop of the pool liquid sliding off her eyelash.

" _I_ pushed _you_ in?!" Austin's left eye twitched. He really needed anger management classes, Ally thought. "You literally hurled your whole weight onto me!" He raised his hand and thumped the glass of the door so hard that Ally thought it was on the brink of cracking. She winced at the the sound.

"No," Ally raised her eyebrows, "I bumped into you and when you started to fall, you grabbed me and pulled me in." She explained as if it was obvious.

Even though it was clear that Austin disagreed, he decided to drop the subject and address the more important part of this conversation.

"Ally I swear if you don't let me in, I'm calling the cops." Austin threatened, suddenly speaking in a serious tone.

"And then what?" Ally said in between laughs, "they'll arrest you for supplying alcohol to minors." She was still cracking up. "Like ninety-nine percent of the people here are in high school!"

"Ugh," he groaned, "whatever just let me in, this is my house." Austin shifted his gaze to his shoes, still speaking through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Ally said as she wiped a few tears from under her eyes, that's how hard she'd been laughing. "But I need a favor." She replied coolly as she clicked the lock open. Austin pushed past Ally almost immediately so that she was trapped between him and the door as she whipped around.

"What do you want now?" Austin whined as he titled his head back.

"I just need to dry my clothes, I can't go back home like this."

Austin sighed. "The washer and dryer are in that closet, by the kitchen island," he pointed towards a small white door with a neon pink handle. "You know I'm only doing this so you'll leave me alone."

Ally turned around and started to pull her shirt over her head, the material hiding her smug expression.

"Woah, woah!" Austin half yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Well I can't go into the dryer with the shirt can I?" Ally asked sarcastically.

"I know but at least wait till I'm out of the room, god."

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before." Ally spoke softly, another smirk sneaking on to her face. It was at this point that Austin realized how devilishly charming Ally was.

"Uh," Austin chuckled nervously as he touched the back of his neck with his hand. He avoided Ally's gaze as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"I was in the pool with you, I'm not _stupid_." Ally replied innocently.

"I'm gonna go change" Austin said, seemingly ignoring her reply as his cheeks grew a deeper red. "I'll bring you a shirt or something. Wait here. Don't. Go. Anywhere." He deadpanned on his way up the stairs. He poked his head back out, "I mean it," He scolded.

Austin paced up the stairs and as soon he was in the safety of his room he shut the door and quickly peeled off his damp clothes and threw them over his desk chair for drying later. He quickly toweled off his hair and added some gel for a bit of volume since the water had knocked it all out. He pulled on a pair of bright turquoise chino shorts and a matching white polo top. It was semi-casual and if he fell in the pool again, at least he wouldn't be as upset about this outfit. Grabbing another t-shirt off his headboard for Ally, he slipped into his white Vans and jogged down the stairs to find Ally waiting on the couch with a semi-bored expression on her face.

"God, _finally_." Ally sighed over dramatically, "you've been up there _forever_." She grabbed the shirt out of his hands. Austin turned around just as she started to pull her wet top over her head.

"You can turn around now." Ally said after a few seconds. Austin could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Nerd."

And with that Ally had gone out the door before Austin could turn around, leaving him speechless for the second time tonight.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Argh, I'm so sorry guys for the late update, I just wasn't feeling this chapter but I finally wrote it down! I'm also sorry that this one's short as well omg I'm so bad at length but it's quality not quantity right? haha I'm embarrassing myself alright hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 _Were you expecting this? What do you think is going to happen next? Leave a review!_


	5. Ding Dong

_Guys, since my chapters are short and I couldn't update last week here's the next chapter a lot sooner, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

Just as Austin whirled around, something on the kitchen counter made a light buzzing noise. He slid towards the counter eyeing the phone and seeing a familiar name pop up on Caller ID. He pressed 'accept' and lifted the phone to his ear. "What's up mom?"

"Austin honey, I know it's late but I just wanted to let you know we'll be home sooner than expected." Austin could hear the disappointment in her voice. Even though his mother and father were always busy and never home, they barely got to do things they actually liked, which for some reason included going to conventions. Austin never fully understood his parents' love for mattresses.

Austin's eyes widened, "Uh, what?"

"Yeah, the convention was cancelled half way through. It's such a shame! We left an hour ago and we should be back in half an hour or so."

"Oh my god." Austin said shakily, quickly realizing how panicked his voice had come out, "That's awful mom, I know you really wanted to go," he added, slightly hesitating between words.

"Yeah I know." Mimi sighed, but being optimistic as she was, she added, "Well there's always next year!"

"Alright, drive safe. Bye!" Austin quickly disconnected the call and ran out of the house and up to the DJ booth, almost tripping over his own feet twice. Grabbing the microphone off the stand he yelled, "Party's over, everybody out!" A chorus of groans filled the yard as soon as the words left Austin's mouth but many of the teens refused to comply, standing dumbfounded, not to mention intoxicated, in the grass. So he just kept yelling into the microphone, and soon enough the crowd started to scatter. A few minutes later, there were only a handful of students in his yard and most of them were either passed out or making out with each other.

Austin called over to Dez, who had been helping the DJ pack up. His red hair flipped and flopped up and down as he ran over to Austin who quickly explained the situation to Dez. He started to pick up the red solo cups and the streamers that despite the teens departure, still littered the yard. Austin leaned down to help him and soon enough they had scared everyone away and cleaned up most of the yard. It wasn't like his parents would check the backyard that thoroughly anyway and the front yard was clean enough.

Austin threw the last cup into the outdoor garbage can just as he heard the wheels of his mother's Nissan minivan slide up to the front yard. Quickly shooing Dez up to his room, Austin slid in through the glass doors after him and locked them shut, making a beeline for the front door to wait for the doorbell.

"Ahh!" He screamed as soon as he reached the living room. "Holy shit, Ally! What the hell? Get out!" Austin stared at her and then at the door worriedly, hearing the doors of the minivan close shut.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Ally screamed and giggled jumping off the couch, seemingly a _little_ more than slightly buzzed.

"No!" Austin whisper-yelled just as Ally's hand twisted the door knob open.

"Hi Austin's parents!" Ally smiled toothily, much like a four year old, up at the two tall blond figures with horrified expressions on their faces. Mimi noticed Ally wearing a shirt that she had _definitely_ seen before and that was _definitely_ too big for her. Austin quickly grabbed Ally by the shoulders from behind and lifted her up and out of the doorway as she shrieked and giggled in a very girly manner.

"I can explain." Austin quickly stated with a tense smile.

"Guys don't worry," Ally slurred, trying to hold a serious expression but failing miserably, "We're just friends!"

"Austin why don't you walk your _friend_ out?" Mimi said, fake smiling, "and when you come back in, we'll have a little talk."

Austin face-palmed internally for not checking the house before and letting Ally answer the door, but he complied. He sighed, "God, okay where do you live?"

"Woah, woah, take me out to dinner first buddy!" She punched him in the arm that she had meant in a playful way but it came out a lot more forceful, making Austin wince. Then she laughed way too hard at her own bad joke.

"Well I'm not letting you drive like this. Tell me so I can take you."

"That won't be necessary!" A girl with bouncing dark ebony curls raced up to the front porch. Austin recognized her from before when he had seen her with Ally. "My brother's coming to pick us up."

"Trish!" Ally screamed and staggered over to her friend, hugging her tightly. Trish started to walk her down the stairs when Ally interrupted her, "Wait, I want to tell Austin something,"

"Fine, but be back in 2 minutes or we'll leave without you!" Trish joked, hopping back down the stairs and disappearing into a bright blue Honda that was standing in front of the house.

"Well now that you've broken into my house three times, gotten shitfaced and gotten me into even /more/ trouble, what could you possibly want now?" Austin said sarcastically, clearly frustrated by Ally's antics.

Ally chuckled and suddenly stood up from her slumping posture and opening her eyes wider than the half-closed position they'd been in since he'd found her in the house. She proudly stated "I'm not shitfaced," smiling a sweet smile as she tilted her head slightly to the left in an innocent manner.

"So what you're saying is, you pretended to be drunk to get me in trouble?" Austin's mouth turned down into a frown, "Is that why you pushed me into the pool? So you could get my shirt? So my parents would think we did something?!"

"Actually, I wasn't expecting the parents thing, that was kind of improvised." Ally said lifting her hand to stroke her chin thoughtfully. "But thanks for the shirt!" Ally placed a swift peck on his cheek and ran down the stairs. Austin touched his cheek where her lips had been just seconds ago. But Austin didn't bother chasing her. There was no point. Well, not yet anyway...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _OOOOOH what's Austin planning?!_

 _Were you expecting this? What do you think is going to happen next? Leave a review!_


	6. Hallways and Punishments

"All right, now when you see him walk towards us," Ally whispered quickly, "act like you're my boyfriend."

"Ally, relax," Dallas replied "We've been over this a million times, okay? But don't forget you owe me after this, though. I may be your friend but I'm not just doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

Ally playfully punched him in the arm "Yeah, I know dumb-ass. Don't worry, I'll get you a date with Cassidy. Now shut up and act."

Dallas placed his arm over Ally to pin her to her closed locker door just as she heard a familiar voice shouting her name. Smirking, her eyes shifted slightly to the right to see Austin speed walking towards them in her peripheral vision. Dallas inched closer.

As Austin reached Ally's locker a look of disgust crossed his face. The two of them were flirting in a very lovey-dovey way; baby talking, calling each other 'sugar bear' and 'honey puff' and whatnot. He was just about to turn around and leave when he saw the tall dark-haired boy release Ally and step back only a few inches, making sure that he was still hovering over her.

Ally quickly pulled him to her lips, leaving a fluttery peck. As she pulled back, the boy smiled still gazing into her eyes.

"See you in chem, babe," he said flirtatiously, and soon he had disappeared into the crowded hallway.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Austin asked, clearly appalled with the word 'boyfriend'.

"Not exactly..." Ally squinted then snapped "Why does it matter to you?"

"Is that what you do?" Austin replied, ignoring her accusation "Just make out with every boy you see?" Austin wasn't exactly _angry_ about this situation but he did feel something weird in his stomach.

Oh right, Ally had left something in his house, and he was furious about _that_.

"Only the hot ones." Ally quickly answered, her doe eyes in full effect.

Austin's frown suddenly turned into a smug smile.

Ally ceased eye contact at that, "Did you want something?" she said, slightly annoyed, as she looked down at her fingernails, examining her perfect french tip manicure while avoiding Austin's gaze.

"Yeah," Austin slid the one strap of his bag that was clinging to his shoulder down and pulled out something frilly and hot pink out of the front pocket, "Why the hell did you leave your _bra_ on my couch? I got in even more trouble last night!"

Ally was just about to reply when a thundering voice cut through the dull mumble of students chattering away in the hallway.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Mr. Stark boomed. The principal was fairly short for a 50 year old however his muscly figure and piercing voice made up for his height.

Ally couldn't help but to burst out laughing at Austin's middle name, so hard in fact that she doubled over, her now straightened long auburn highlighted hair bouncing swiftly and covering her face.

"What in the world are you doing?" Mr. Stark continued, speaking over Ally's laughter, "You cannot just wave around lingerie in the middle of the hallway!" He lowered his voice to a hushed whisper "There are impressionable teenagers here."

Austin was quick to defend himself, "Sir, you don't understand, this isn't mine I-"

"Fine, both of you detention. After school. One hour."

Ally stopped laughing and straightened up, "Wait, what? Why me, sir?" she squeaked.

"This is one of your clothing items, yes?" Mr. Stark said, slightly lowering his thick rimmed glasses and raising one eyebrow.

"W-well, yeah but-"

"No buts! Now get to class." The principal then turned and walked away shaking his head, leaving them both to groan at their newly earned punishment.

* * *

Mrs. Hamilton was already sitting at the desk when Austin walked into to room 309. Ally followed in soon after, her hair now half-up in two space buns on her head. Mrs. Hamilton barely acknowledged their entrances, as she was absorbed into grading what looked like pop quizzes from her Chemistry class. Austin dragged himself over to an empty desk and dropped his binder on top with a heavy thud. Ally sat right in the middle of the room, her head resting on her two hands while she gazed up at the ceiling dreamily, her white converse sneakers moving back and forth.

Austin rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair. This was all her fault and she was acting as innocent as a freaking puppy! He was still upset at her for throwing him in the pool and getting him grounded and yet she had still found a way to mess his life up even more. And now, he had to sit here, doing nothing, with _her_ in the room for a whole hour. Austin groaned internally for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Suddenly, a beeping sequence erupted from Mrs. Hamiltion's bag. She reached in and shuffled the contents of her bright green tote before grabbing her pager and shifting her glasses to read the screen. _Who the hell still uses pagers?_ Austin thought, a puzzled look crossing his already grumpy face.

"Children, I'm getting a call in the main office from a family member." she said, standing up, "And if you don't want detention for the rest of the week, you will not leave this room, do you hear me?" she warned.

"Yes, Mrs. Hamilton," the two said boringly in unison.

She soon scurried out the room to leave the two of them alone in the classroom.

Austin whipped around in his chair, "this is all your fault." he growled in a deep voice.

"It's like you've never had detention before," Ally said striding over to the desk in front of Austin's and propping herself up onto it. Her shimmer, holographic silver skirt rode up just enough to reveal her mid thigh.

Austin tried to seem like he didn't notice but he heard himself suck in his breath a little too loudly. Ally didn't seem to hear him, once again swinging her legs back and forth on the desk.

"Hey Austin," she chirped after a few moments of silence "do you remember what I said to you in the pool?"

"Do you mean the pool you pushed me into?" Austin asked sarcastically.

"Nooooo," She replied in the same tone, "the other pool we've fallen into together. Yes that pool, genius."

" _Oh my god! I'm so sorry!_ " Austin mocked her tone from that night, exaggerating his surprised expression by placing his hands on his face, his mouth forming an O.

She had hopped of the desk and was leaning on Austin's desk now with her elbows on the table, face to face. "No, Austin" she lowered her voice, "I said that you were an 'eh' kisser."

She moved closer, causing Austin to lean back in his chair. "No, no I don't seem to recall this conversation." Austin lied, shifting his gaze to the windows on the side of the classroom and playing with his hair.

She leaned even closer so that now they were centimeters apart and the breath that came with her words fluttered on his lips, "well, do you want to prove me wrong?"

Austin sucked in his breath, looking into Ally's dark brown eyes, glancing ever so ephemerally at her lips then back up at her eyes just as the pupils of her eyes started to expand-

"Ally please get back in your seat."

Mrs. Hamilton had come back into the doorway without either of them noticing and was striding over to her desk, obviously unaware of all the tension in the room. Ally looked at her then back at Austin, still leaning and gave an alluring smirk. She moved off his desk and as she walked around his desk and back to hers, she dragged her hand lightly on his shoulder, lingering.

Austin heard the screech of her chair as she pulled it out and she sat back down. _What the fuck was that?_

 **Author's Note**

 _All right loves, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier I've just been a lazy turd sorry! I hope you guys are happy with this chapter though, I think it's a little longer than usual._

 _So how are we liking it so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Leave a review!_


End file.
